Atado a otra Oscuridad
by sanaky
Summary: "Estoy atado, completamente, de pies y manos, destruyendo completamente mi libertad" "¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No puedes disfrutar del placer si estas atado?" "Usted lo sabe bien, boo-chan, no se disfrutar si no es libre, no si no puedo devorar su alma" "je, mira si serás idiota ¿Quién dijo en el infierno que no se podía?"


_**Atado a otra oscuridad.**_

Resumen: "Estoy atado, completamente, de pies y manos, destruyendo completamente mi libertad" "¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No puedes disfrutar del placer si estas atado?" "Usted lo sabe bien, boo-chan, no se disfrutar si no es libre, no si no puedo devorar su alma" "je, mira si serás idiota ¿Quién dijo en el infierno que no se podía?"

_**Cáp 1: Atado a otra oscuridad.**_

-¿Ya despertó?-Una voz suave y lejana se escuchaba resonando en sus oídos mientras entreabría sus grandes ojos, el suave sonido de aquella voz, le mantenía con el deseo de seguir durmiendo, aunque las penumbras rodeaban completamente el lugar ¿hacía cuanto que ya no miraba el sol? La respuesta era simple, muchos años, no deseaba hacer contratos con ningún humano que pudiera disminuir su tiempo junto con el hombre que justamente le estaba despertando en aquel instante, se volteo suavemente hacía un lado, notando como su rostro chocaba suavemente con las suaves fibras de una camisa negra pulcramente puesta y lavada, aquel aroma no podía pertenecer a nadie más, pensó en medio de su despertar, solo podía ser de el. Sebastián, su mayordomo.

-Diría buenos días, pero aquí nunca amanece, así que da igual…-susurro con su voz grave a pesar de su corta edad, aunque no dejaba de tener su toque infantil, se removió en las piernas que le tenían cómodo y volvió la vista suavemente al rostro casi inexpresivo del mayor ¿hacia cuanto no sonreía? Era obvio, el había robado su libertad y el hambre de ambos aumentaba a cada día puesto que el no aceptaba contratos, por no perder el tiempo que podía estar con el, las vestimentas habían cambiado un poco con los años que habían pasado, aun así, aquello no había influenciado nada en su parecer, el seguía igual de joven, igual de pequeño, igual de frágil, mientras el otro, tan guapo, tan elegante y atractivo, como siempre, solo había cambiado su forma de tratarse y la ropa, por lo demás, todo seguía siendo lo mismo.

-Me temo que no es necesario entre nosotros, Boo-chan-susurro suave el mayor, acariciando un poco los cabellos del menor, pudiendo notar como aun los recuerdos de aquella deseada alma humana rondaban por su mente y en si, aquella alma seguía allí, pero no era humana, era completamente demoníaca y como tal, no podía devorarla, menos tratándose de su ahora contratista para la eternidad-Ciel…

-¡Calla! No me llames así, sabes que no puedes-dijo frustrado el menor, ya despierto, sentándose en el césped que antes le había servido de cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca suavemente encorvada hacía abajo, mostrando su poca felicidad ante el pronunciamiento de su nombre-no comprendo que rayos te pasa, Sebastián, desde hace ya unos cuantos siglos que estas extraño, ya no eres el mismo y eso, me trae completamente nervioso ¿Qué es lo que te tiene inconforme?

El demonio únicamente observo aquel fino rostro, los recuerdos, aquello le traía inconforme, le veía, podía tocarlo, podía olerlo y aun así, su hambre por el nunca desaparecería, quería comérselo, de ser posible sacar su piel con sus manos y echársela a la boca y saborearla, mezclada entre sangre y aquella tersura que ahora estaba bajo sus manos y que era separada de su tacto por una delgada y oscura prenda de mangas cortas y de extrañas decoraciones plateadas, lo admitía, seguía amando el humano que se escondía tras los ojos color carmesí y el impuro destino que había recubierto aquel corazón debido a un contrato con una mujer demonio que no pudo más que conmoverse con la humanidad y la debilidad de aquellos seres, pero no podía culparla, el mismo, estaba siendo débil al enamorarse, al sentir tanto deseo por aquella alma, al no haberse obsesionado simplemente, si no encariñado asta el punto del amor y el deseo.

-No estoy inconforme, estoy desesperado-susurra suavemente, deslizando sus frías manos por el pálido rostro que ya no era cubierto por un parche, que ya no era simplemente humano que ya no era débil, rasguño el rostro del menor suavemente asta que pequeños hilillos de sangre corrieron asta la barbilla del pequeño, se agachó suavemente deslizando su lengua por aquella herida que ya había sanado y no le dejaba probar más de aquello que tanto deseaba-Boo-chan, usted me tiene desesperado…

El menor solo pudo inclinar su cabeza suavemente hacia un lado, mirándole casi con indiferencia, pero con un pequeño temblor en los ojos carmesí escondidos en un azul celestial y profundo, aquel acto lo único que había conseguido era incrementar su hambre y sabía que en el mayor solo había causado estragos, pues le notaba cogerse el estomago un poco, mientras intentaba estrecharle en sus brazos, aunque el claramente, le rechazo.

-No hagas cosas innecesarias, realmente no abra nada, recuerda que eres mi mayordomo…-susurro suavemente apartando con su brazo la mano que aun permanecía en su mejilla, terco como siempre, reprimiendo su deseo y obligando al otro que lo reprimiera igualmente ¿Cuan egoísta podía ser? Estaba claro que aquello solo enriquecía más su alma demoníaca y hacía desvariar levemente al mayor que incluso le miraba suplicante-¿Quieres que haga un contrato con alguien para que puedas apaciguar tu hambre?

-Nadie puede apaciguar mi hambre más que usted-la seriedad de las palabras del mayor atravesó los oídos del menor, causándole un estremecimiento por dentro que disimulo demasiado bien, tanto, que el mayor no lo noto-el problema, es que usted es un demonio, al igual que yo, mi amo y no puedo complacerme con usted, aunque lo deseo, lo admito, lo deseo, locamente, pero estoy atrapado en su red, por ello, creo que me muestro distante e inconforme, Boo-chan, lo lamento…

-¿Desde cuando tu lamentas algo? Sebastián, no deberías hacerlo, te estas volviendo demasiado humano…-susurra suavemente notando como las manos del otro atrapaban su rostro y sus bocas quedaban a escasos centímetros, como siempre, como lo veía todos los días, pero era diferente, ciertamente, muy diferente, notaba el deseo unirlos, aun así, no quería ceder aun, quería que Sebastián comprendiera poco a poco su deseo que igualmente había estado dormido por años, aun así, no sabía como expresarlo, se suponía que no debía de ser así, pero lo era, sentir deseo, entre dos demonios, era algo inusual, el sexo era tan banal para ellos como lo es deleitarse con algún tipo de fetiche humano, pero era diferente, como si la atracción sexual llevase a algo más que solamente deseo ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

-Lamento que para Boo-chan me este volviendo humano, pero estoy expresando mi sentir, como usted pregunto, realmente lo lamento, joven amo…-susurro suave el mayor, recostándose boca arriba en el amplio césped que rodeaba lo que era su hogar desde hace años, ruinas dentro del purgatorio, allí era donde vivían desde hacia ya varios siglos y no podían negarlo, era acogedor, tan acogedor como el sitio donde Sebastián había escogido devorar su alma la primera vez y aquello, el menor lo sugestionaba demasiado, el único problema, era el hambre. El menor se monto suavemente sobre las caderas del otro, mirándole fijamente, casi como si fuera a asechar a una presa, aunque ya la tenía completamente apresada desde hacía años, pero nunca la había visto tan apetecible como ahora, ver la debilidad de aquel que era más antiguo y sabio que el le excitaba de sobremanera a su juvenil pero desesperado cuerpo, sonrió, después de todo el no conocía aun el placer carnal, por ningún lado que se le mirase.

-¿Qué propones entonces? Mi querido Mayordomo…-consulto con voz suave y sensual, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por la barbilla desprotegida y suave del mayor, la acaricio como si fuera un pequeño gato, lo cual complació completamente al mayor por unos segundos.

-Estoy atado, completamente, de pies y manos, destruyendo completamente mi libertad, no hay nada que pueda proponer, querido amo…-las palabras fueron arrastradas suavemente aunque el deseo ya era palpable, había otra forma de alimentarse, pero el no la propondría, era un mayordomo por contrato, no podía proponer nada así a su amo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No puedes disfrutar del placer si estas atado? Es eso lo que intentas decirme ¿No te provoca placer tenerme junto a ti?-consulto causando la sorpresa plena del mayor, que se levanto suavemente sobre sus antebrazos, mirando al menor que le observaba desde la posición en la que estaba, sentado a horcajadas en su cadera, frotándose "accidentalmente" cada vez que se movía.

-Usted lo sabe bien, boo-chan, no se disfrutar si no es libre, no si no puedo devorar su alma-susurro suavemente, lo deseaba, era cierto, quería el alma del menor, la quería para la eternidad, así como el contrato que le ataba completamente a aquel amo, su rostro se volvió melancólico, deseaba aquella maldad, pero no podía devorarla, eso solo podía torturarle.

-je, mira si serás idiota ¿Quién dijo en el infierno que no se podía?...

-¿eh?-La sorpresa invadió completamente al mayor que miro extrañado a aquel pequeño y delgado cuerpo que reposaba de forma calma y sonriente sobre sus caderas, las movió un poco más, haciendo notar al mayordomo sus intenciones, el menor, su amo, le estaba proponiendo lo que el deseaba, pero no estaba seguro, no sabía si podía tratarse solamente de una broma o simplemente un truco para hacerle desvariar más-Boo-chan, de verdad, yo le deseo demasiado, pero temo que se este burlando de mi…

-No, no me estoy mofando de tu deseo, no esta vez, yo igual lo necesito y la única forma de que podamos saciar nuestra hambre, es devorándonos mutuamente-bajo muy lentamente asta dejar sus rostros cercanos, sonriendo suavemente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía-y la única forma de devorarnos mutuamente, sin desaparecer en el deseo, es haciendo el amor…

-Boo-chan…-susurro suave, con la voz ahogada en su garganta, mirando el pequeño y exquisito cuerpo que había reclamado como suyo tantas veces en abrazos y deliberadas acciones que no llegaban a más que a simple cercanía, deslizo sus dedos por los labios del menor, los cuales fueron lamidos muy lentamente, dejando que su mano húmeda por la saliva del menor se perdiera en la mejilla de este, notando como el carmesí de los ojos de ambos solo reflejaban el deseo intenso de poseerse, de devorarse, de la abstinencia por años a la cual ambos se sometieron pudiendo haber solucionado todo desde un principio y haberse reservado tanto sufrimiento por no poder tenerse como se quería.

-Devórame Sebastián, devórame por la eternidad, se mi pareja y amante eterno, cumple mi deseo y el tuyo también…-susurra suavemente relamiéndose los labios en muestra de añoranza ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba deseoso de aquello, desde el momento en que había visto los labios del mayor acercarse a punto de devorarle y había sido arrebatado de su mano sin el queriéndolo, desde aquel momento, secretamente, disfrutarlo, tanto como le era posible, pero le había sido privado por mucho tiempo y el mismo se lo privo después de haber podido liberarse de todas las ataduras, solo sumergió al ser que amaba en la misma oscuridad que el, pero gracias a eso, podía decir, que ambos sabían lo que era desear y no poder tener y que por ello, ambos se complementaban y se unían plenamente, como piezas de un puzzle de únicamente dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección en más de una curva o sentido, ambos constituyan una imagen agria, de rojo pasión, como el deseo que les recubría y sus cuerpos separados por tanto, ahora solo deseaban estar juntos, al igual que sus almas, cosas físicas, que solo aumentaban el placer del espíritu de ambos.

-Yes, my lord…-pronuncio suavemente, con la voz cargada de deseo, no podía contenerse, aquel cuerpo tan ansiado, tan amado, quería profanarlo, así como se profana una tumba cavándose el suelo, el quería cavar profundo en aquel cuerpo, no solo quería devorarlo, no solo satisfacer su hambre, quería todo, maldijo por dentro el estar tan ansioso, deseaba con tanto fervor el poder enterrarse ya en el menor, que se sentía explotar allí abajo con cada rose del trasero del menor, lo cual le hizo soltar una carcajada-parece, que los años de espera, me afectaron a la cabeza… Boo-chan…

-Eso ya lo había notado, mi fiel sirviente…-bajo su torso asta apoyarlo en el pecho del mayor, posando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de su amado asistente, mirándole divertido con las mejillas sujetas por sus manos-pero aquello simplemente solo ara más loco nuestro encuentro y se, que me tomaras fuerte y desesperado, lo ansió, no hay palabra para describir cuanto…

-Creo que lo comprendo, pues estoy mucho más desesperado que usted…-las palabras de aquel demonio fueron acalladas por las del menor, que dejando su orgullo de lado, poso sus labios sobre los contrarios, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras sus suaves y delicadas manos se perdían en la nuca de suave y sedoso cabello negro perteneciente a su ahora pareja, no su mayordomo, por unas horas y si había suerte, muchas en la eternidad, se olvidarían del contrato, siendo únicamente, lo que eran antes y después del deseo, solo Sebastián, solo Ciel, solo dos entes que se amaban locamente y que bajo aquella capa de insatisfacción buscaban con desesperación el ansiado aire que solo podía darles el contrario y que se habían negado a aceptarlo; asta ahora, si, por que en aquel momento lo único que existía eran sus labios siendo devorados por los contrarios y la tersura de aquella lengua hundiéndose en la contraria buscando un placer que probablemente no encontrarían nunca en alguien más.

-Sebastián… -susurro jadeando el de ojos celestes, apartándose solo un poco, para mirar los ojos rojizos que le observaron dudosos ante su cara triste y desdichada, como si tuviera temor a preguntar algo, aunque la verdad, este no tenía nada que temer, puesto que todo lo poseía y a la vez, nada, quien tiene pero no posee nada que perder, no es alguien que realmente debiera sentirse triste ni desdichado, ni mucho menos mostrar temor en la mirada, cosa que observaba plenamente en el rostro del menor.

-¿Boo-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?-consulto dudoso, llevando una de sus manos al rostro levemente sonrojado, su tacto toco con aquella suave mejilla y las manos pequeñas y frágiles en un rápido movimiento pegaron aquella palma y dedos largos a su mejilla, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez y frialdad que emanaba aquel ser tan amado.

-Esto, lo hacemos acaso ¿por amor?-la pregunta tomo desprevenido al mayordomo que se levanto suavemente sobre sus antebrazos, mirando de cerca el fino rostro contrario, llevando su otra mano a la mejilla libre, alzándole el rostro para poder observar sus ojos y entonces pudo comprender todo. Allí estaba, el alma humana de su amo que durante tanto tiempo había buscado, sin encontrarla a pesar de que estaba frente a sus ojos, el amor, ahora comprendía que quizás el alma de Alois Transy era quizás el alma más especial del mundo al igual que la de Ciel, puesto que ambas amaban, muy extrañamente como ningún otro humano, pero amaban locamente y después de tantos años supo de lo que se alimentaba realmente. De amor, uno roto y dolido por la perdida, deseoso de recobrar lo que es imposible de recuperar, pero que a final de cuentas, era amor.

-Si, Boo-chan-susurro emocionado, allí estaba lo que el estaba buscando, frente a sus ojos, entre sus brazos, sobre sus caderas, estaba el amor ciego e incondicional que Ciel le tenía al mundo, a el, como su mayordomo, el temor, el orgullo, el deseo, estaba todo sobre aquel extraño plato adornado, el sabía ahora, que nunca había añorado tanto un alma, puesto que no amaba a las anteriores, nunca amo a ninguna de ellas, a esta si, la amaba locamente… tan locamente que era capaz de arrancarse la propia por salvar la contraria, era entonces que reflexionaba, que su extraño sentimiento de sentirse apresado, había sido solo una estupidez, casi inmadura.

-Sebastián, me siento extraño-susurro desviando la mirada hacia un lado, ocultando los ojos de aquel rostro tan masculino que le miraba curioso y deseoso de seguir, poseer aquella alma de una forma tierna, el corazón se le acelero increíblemente cuando el mayor le alzo el rostro suavemente con las manos, mirándole de cerca, muy de cerca, a punto de rosas sus labios exquisitamente, se mordió el labio inferior inconcientemente, mirando perdido al mayor que permanecía allí, frente a el, respirando sobre su boca la cual a cada segundo se colocaba más ansiosa.

-Yo también, Boo-chan, me siento tan extraño que podría devorarlo entero sin quedar satisfecho, Ciel…-el menor se sorprendió increíblemente cuando el mayor pronuncio su nombre y le cogió de la nuca, dejando sus bocas una sobre la otra, sin hacer un mayor roce-Estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti que siento que nada es suficiente para satisfacerme y llenarme-Que no le tratase con el debido respeto le asombro mucho más, el movimiento de los labios de Sebastián lo tenían titubeante, casi aturdido, embriagado de aquel exquisito aliento que ahora rozaba su boca ante los semi abiertos labios del demonio mayor el cual se rozaba en un ardiente beso contra los suyos, un suave gemido se le escapo, repentinamente toda su voluntad y carácter superior, por no decir un orgullo altivo, se perdía en la sensación que el mayor le estaba regalando, divago en sus pensamientos por unos minutos sin saber realmente que hacer con aquel extraño sentir que crecía a cada instante en su pequeño y demoniaco corazón, estaba creciendo algo, el lo sabía, crecía y se desbordaba, le llenaba la garganta y el pecho, el estomago y bajaba, bajaba rápidamente llenándole y generándole un extraño placer nunca antes experimentado, miro suplicante a su mayordomo, notando lo sensual que ahora se le mostraba, solo generándole más nerviosismo que se veía reflejado en sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas, Sebastián era precioso, era extraño decirlo, usualmente, de aquello se le podría calificar a una mujer, pero no era así, el era precioso, hermoso, pero a la vez, poseía una característica tan masculina que lo hacía la mezcla perfecta entre los dos ingredientes que casi nunca se mostraban equitativos, aunque él sabía, aunque pareciera engreído de su parte comentarlo, aquel caso, se daba también en su propio cuerpo, más inocente e infantil, claro estaba, pero igual de perfecto.

-Tengo miedo-confeso en voz baja una vez los exquisitos labios de su mayordomo le dejaron tomar un poco de aire-esto es tan nuevo que le tengo miedo, Sebastián…

-Joven amo, no tiene por qué tener miedo-aquel hombre cabello oscuro y ojos envueltos en el color de la más pura sangre le tomo por las mejillas, acariciándolas sutilmente, aun con aquellos molestos guantes puestos, levanto sus manos instantáneamente en cuando el contacto de los largos dedos se deslizaron por su pómulo, acariciando tenuemente en su camino como si dibujara muy lentamente sus facciones, sus ojos temblaron ante la perfección de aquel acto, posando finalmente sus manos sobre las más grandes, las cuales le recibieron sin ningún desagrado, entrelazando los dedos a medida que se alejaban sus manos unidas parsimoniosamente de la suave piel de su rostro-yo estoy junto a usted…

Aquel último susurro hizo que el corazón del más joven se agitara rápidamente, su fuerte bombeo hacia que el menor pudiera escucharle sin ninguna dificultad en sus oídos, se sonrojo visiblemente por esto, no esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella forma ante las acciones del mayor, pero es que aquel hombre lo era todo, su desesperación, su anhelo o por lo menos, en aquel momento no parecía interesante nada del mundo más que él: Sebastián Michaels, su mayordomo, su demonio y efectivamente, después que el renaciera como demonio Sebastian paso a ser suyo, pues como humano, aquel hombre, nunca le perteneció, pero ahora era diferente, o quizás no era como él pensaba y él mismo le pertenecía tanto a Sebastian como este a sí mismo, pero ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso ahora? ¿A quién le importaba eso? Estaba arruinando aquel especial momento con sus estúpidos y repetitivos pensamientos los cuales le hacían vagar a cualquier sitio, donde la imagen del mayordomo seguía, pero desperdiciaba la vista del real que estaba junto a él, que le estaba tocando, que era tangible, tanto o más que el mismo.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo, Sebastian?-Consulto el conde, sabía que quizás la vida les separaría, que según el contrato no debería ser así, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría en el futuro, ni ellos, ni los Shinigamis, ni los ángeles, nadie más que Dios y Lucifer sabían de aquello, pero era porque aquel era su juego, pues la eternidad es aburrida cuando se está solo y aquellos dos seres supremos de ambos extremos, ya sea bien o mal, conocían el aburrimiento de no poder combatir, por lo cual idearon un ajedrez eterno, uno, donde ninguno de ellos sabía si sería peón, alfil, torre o caballo, por lo cual solo les quedaba disfrutar de lo que vivían, justo en aquel momento, con sus manos entrelazadas, mirándose fijamente, con esperanza en las contrastantes miradas, hundiéndose lentamente en el alma ajena, buscando aquel oasis en medio de la nada.

-Hasta que mi vida sea arrebatada de mi cuerpo, yo estaré con usted, aun si llueva, si truene, si explote o derrumbe el mundo entero, siempre, siempre, por la eternidad-los labios de ambos se unieron lentamente, separando sus antes unidas manos para rodear cuello y cintura del contrario, en un contacto desesperado, anhelante, como si todo fuera a acabarse en segundos.

El cuerpo del menor fue a parar bajo el suelo donde anteriormente el mayor estaba sentado, su cabeza fue recostada lentamente sobre el pasto que sirvió como almohada, sus miradas se cruzaron cuando sus bocas se separaron muy lentamente, hundiéndose en la otra, suspirando notoriamente satisfechos por aquel acto, aunque fuera poco, rememorando la sensación de sus lenguas chocando y rodeándose una a la otra ya fuera dentro o fuera de sus bocas, la tersura y temperatura de su resbalosa piel dentro de aquella cavidad que mojada de saliva se mostraba apetitosa al contrario, como si fuera manjar puesto sobre un plato dispuesto a ser devorado. Las finas y oscuras uñas del menor se deslizaron sobre los azabaches cabellos, moviéndolos lentamente hacia atrás para apreciar mejor aquel perfecto rostro cubierto y marcado por el deseo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa cuando aquel hombre le miro fijamente los labios a medida que él los lamia, recogiendo sus salivas mezcladas en una sola, le rodeo lentamente el cuello, acercándole posando su mejilla suave en la contraria, un tanto áspera al lado de su piel joven y apetitosa.

Los dedos del mayor se deslizaron por su pecho, buscando los botones de aquella camisa oscura, de un estilo un tanto antiguo, para desabrocharlos muy lentamente, los tiempos habían cambiado, los humanos ya no eran tan recatados y elegantes como en su antigua vida, las fiestas con refinados trajes y antifaces disfrazando las identidades habían desaparecido, quedando de estas solo los recuerdos que los libros contaban con tanto anhelo y como algunas películas mostraban meramente lo que habían sido alguna vez aquellas celebraciones, ellos, simplemente se habían adaptado a lo que la sociedad representaba. Aquel paraje donde vivían se hacía aburrido y el mundo de los humanos era como un simple laberinto en el cual te divertías dando vueltas, visitando las tiendas de antigüedades las cuales solo traían nostalgia, visitando aquella antigua mansión en la cual antes había vivido, transformada en un museo, donde se contaba su vida como reconstruyo la mansión, como vivieron sus padres, como desapareció misteriosamente y nunca volvió, visitando las tumbas olvidadas por la sociedad, pero visitadas por ellos, todas de aquellos que le habían servido y acompañado, Tanaka, Meirin, Bard, Finnian, Madame Red, Elizabeth, Lau, Ranmao, Soma, Agni, si, así era, todos habían muerto ya y a pesar de que nadie de la familia seguía vivo, a pesar de que ya eran cerca de 300 años los que habían pasado, aquellas tumbas sin importar que seguían con relucientes y hermosas flores, decoradas hermosamente, frescas, siempre con agua, renovadas cada dos días sin demora, todo por que así lo quería el joven amo, todo por que así lo quiso la muerte misma, todo porque era un deseo incontenible por no olvidar aunque los recuerdos no sirvieran de nada, solo porque la eterna vida en un mundo que se caía a pedazos, no fuera tan aburrida ni desolada como lo era para un demonio que no deseaba contratos, que no deseaba más almas que una sola, solo por eso, de vez en cuando, se cruzaban con aquellos Shinigamis que igualmente le habían acompañado en aquella época, tanto Grell como el antes conocido Undertaker habían cambiado un tanto, Grell se tomaba el cabello y vestía mucho más holgado, con el albino pasaba algo parecido y William, bueno, el casi no había cambiado en nada, pero, Ciel podía admitir algo: en aquel momento era feliz de haber visto hasta el final a todos los seres humanos que alguna vez quiso, fue doloroso, pero él lo sabía, los humanos se iba, nos humanos no volvían, los humanos, lo eran casi todo y a la vez casi nada, lo eran todo, pues la biblioteca de los Shinigamis lo demostraba, tantas historias que habían sido contadas, tantas historias que aun faltaban por contar, su historia ya había sido contada y conocida por todos tal cual fue, pues en un descuido, una famosa dibujante encontró su registro cinematográfico y le había dibujado, pero en aquellos años, mucha gente no creía ni en demonios ni en ángeles ni en Shinigamis ni en nada, pero eso no importaba si sentía aquellos dedos bajando por su pecho ahora descubierto, todo había valido la pena, conocer a Alois Trancy, conocer a Claude Faustus, a Hannah Anafellows, si, todo había valido, su vida había sido interesante. Respiro profundamente con una nostálgica y extraña sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual hizo que Sebastian se detuviera en su recorrido por su pecho, observando la mirada de su joven amo, que se mantenía con aquella mueca que él no conseguía calificar como conocida, pues su amo jamás había sonreído así, para nadie, en toda su vida nunca había mostrado aquella expresión entre la tristeza, la alegría, la nostalgia, la conformidad y la tranquilidad.

Los suaves y pequeños dedos del menos se deslizaron por el perfilado rostro del mayor, como estaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, las cejas fruncidas hacia dentro, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y aquella suave sonrisa, dedico un pequeño suspiro, las palabras ahora no sobraban, al contrario, el momento lo ameritaba, quería que Sebastian supiera, que finalmente se había comprendido casi por completo, pues habían cosas futuras que debería de comprender, pero aun así, su yo del pasado, aquel que había cambiado poco a poco se había reconocido como satisfecho, su alma tenía un descanso en el cual el odio persistía, pero el dolor se atenuaba, volviéndose casi insignificante.

-Sebastian-el mayor le observo más fijamente, concentrándose en sus palabras, saliendo del estupor que había generado aquella mueca en el hermoso rostro de su amo-todo valió la pena… al final de todas las cuentas, todo, absolutamente todo valió su precio.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso joven amo?-el de ojos carmesí se mostraba conforme, acariciando los suaves y delgados cabellos contrarios, los cuales le hacían cosquillas por su piel de sus manos y antebrazos, el menor parecía tan conforme, tan ameno, la situación se estaba dando tan natural entre ambos, que incluso daba tiempo a pensar, a memorar y sonreír, a deleitarse del contrario mientras se recordaba claramente lo vivido por ambos, daba tiempo a todo, todo el mundo eran ellos y sus recuerdos, todo.

Las manos del conde se deslizaron por la camisa oscura de su mayordomo, desabrochándola, dejándola en las mismas condiciones que la suya abierta y con una más que clara insinuación a que pronto saldría volando, pero había tiempo, podía volar más tarde, no era necesario acelerar lo inevitable, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Sebastian, mi vida…-se besaron cortamente, el sabor de ambos se hizo uno en sus bocas por unos segundos antes de separarse levemente, las manos del menor se movieron desde el firme pecho hacia los hombros, pasando un poco más atrás hasta que ambas manos gemelas se encontraron tras la nuca ajena, donde se entrelazaron los dedos sin ninguna dificultad, donde las manos de su mayordomo se deslizaban por el pequeño torso asta rodearle completamente en un abraso, sin dejar de mirarse, donde el aire no faltaba, solo el anhelo de seguir tocando-Mi vida valió la pena después de todo, las personas a las que yo quería fueron felices, cuando fuimos a hablar con ellas antes de que su hora llegase, todos, todos mostraban aquella sonrisa y aseguraban que aunque fuéramos un sueño estaba felices, felices de vernos como nos recordaban, felices de habernos conocido, felices de que les diéramos aquella libertad que por mi egoísmo fue otorgada, la vida de los que yo amaba fue amena, aunque la mía no lo allá sido, todo, todo valió la pena, la tristeza, la humillación, el descaro y la muerte, el pecado, lo impuro…

-lo astuto, lo feo…-susurro Sebastian, continuando lentamente con la lista que el menor le daba, sonriéndole con dulzura-¿Yo también estoy incluido en esa lista Boo-chan?

-No, aun no, todavía no te eh dado la felicidad, pero espero poder dártela ahora…-sus labios volvieron a juntarse desesperados, abrasándose fuertemente a medida que el beso se intensificaba hasta el punto de no poder respirar en el deseo de no separarse, de tomar aire en intervalos cortos para seguir sin separarse, hasta que fue inevitable para ambos-cuando me tomes, cuando ambos dejemos de tener hambre por un tiempo, cuando vuelvas a hacerlo porque me necesitas para saciarte y así, toda la eternidad, cuando esa eternidad se acabe, quiero que tu también seas feliz, Sebastian…

-Soy feliz, Boo-chan-susurro el demonio, bajando lentamente aquellos apretados pantalones cortos, los cuales eran increíblemente precarios, tapando justo lo necesario, no más allá, acariciando la piel de los muslos en el paso-soy feliz, sabiendo que le tengo a usted para mi, ahora y siempre…

-Estúpido…-susurro divertido el menor, abrasando fuertemente a su mayordomo, bajando sus manos por la espalda de aquel fuerte personaje en su historia, tocando vagamente entre la piel y la tela de la camisa, mirando con desdén de vez en cuando la complacida expresión de su esclavo eterno-si así era, debiste decírmelo, para no haber iniciado la pelea de hace unos minutos…

-Piense por el lado positivo, estamos en esta situación gracias a aquella pelea y…-un suave y cariñoso rose se formo entre sus mejillas, dejando la boca curvada y algo burlona del mayor cerca aquella pálida y sensible oreja, la cual recibió una pequeña risa que hizo vibrar a su dueño-usted me acaba de confesar que se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, yo también lo eh hecho, no haberme dado cuenta que era feliz tuvo mejor resultado que cualquier plan ¿no cree?

-Solo por hoy, te daré la razón…-dijo con conformidad disimulada de frialdad, aunque se notaba en sus expresiones ocultas y su ligera sonrisa que se daba con su mirada en soslayo hacia cualquier lado que no fuera su fiel y perfecto sirviente.

Las piernas del menor fueron abiertas sin contemplaciones, las cuales recibieron entre ellas sin pudor alguno el firme cuerpo que le aplastaba levemente, sin hacerle el menor daño, sin provocarle ninguna herida, solo dándole el placer del roce entre sus caderas las cuales ahora estaban cubiertas solo por la ropa interior mientras los pantalones y calzado habían desaparecido en la nada, las camisas una blanca y la otra negra, seguían abiertas y puestas sobre los respectivos dueños que se sonreían con complicidad a medida que sus caricias tomaban más confianza, los jadeos se perdían entre los agitados movimientos del menor que gemía cuando el mayor rozaba su pelvis y frotaba ambas caderas aun con la ropa húmeda y algo traslucida interponiéndose en el roce directo de sus miembros, las hábiles manos del siempre dispuesto mayordomo se apropiaron de la ropa interior del menor que fue retirada en el acto al igual que la propia, un jadeo pequeño se perdió en el ambiente, pero fue ignorado al igual el sonido del agua que corría a pocos metros de ellos.

-Sebastian, yo…-el susurro fue claro, el menor hablaba con naturalidad a pesar de sentir que se estaba ahogando en el placer de aquellas caricias y roces, se avergonzó de cómo su voz se había escuchado, era el mismo, algo grave y firme, pero cargado de erotismo y sensualidad. Los vellos de la nuca del mayor se erizaron ante eso mismo, su nombre siendo pronunciado así era como un regalo de invaluable precio, si, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida y quería que el menor lo supiera, pero no era el momento, pues este volvió a jadear y gemir, respirando para poder seguir hablando, aunque se le era difícil con el mismo acariciando a los lados de aquel pequeño pero erecto tramo, dispuesto a tomarlo y frotarlo de arriba abajo en cualquier momento, esperando a que el de ojos claros se distrajera un poco para asaltarlo de improviso, aunque estaba siendo difícil distraerlo lo suficiente-yo, te….

-Boo-chan…-susurro pasando su mano libre por aquella suave zona de su frente, deslizándose hacia atrás, llevando el cabello con esta mientras sus labios se toaban y finalmente para el placer de Ciel su pene era tomado y estimulado deliciosamente. Un gran gemido escapo de su boca, mientras el mayor sonreía dulce, viendo lo más tierno del mundo entre sus brazos, recibiendo placer de esa índole por primera vez en su larga existencia de 300 años, y lo mejor de todo era que era de su mano, solo de su fiel sirviente.

-Me… Me interrumpes con tus acciones, Se-Sebastian-reclamo, sonrojado como estaba, excitado como se le veía, bajo la sonrisa cálida y verdadera de un demonio que admiraba enormemente la fortaleza y poco pudor de aquella alma, esa determinación, esa forma de ser tan exquisita y única, tanta, que ni siquiera gemía tan sonoramente ante sus caricias como otros habían hecho.

-Mil disculpas, joven amo, pero es que…-se mordió el labio pues la inexperta mano del menor había tomado su imponente y duro miembro que orgulloso y excitado se había estado frotando concienzudamente contra uno de los muslos suaves y tersos pertenecientes al menor-Boo-chan, usted al parecer planea volverme loco…

-En lo más mínimo, pero parece que realmente estas sintiendo placer al estar junto a mi-el mayor sonrió y ladeo un poco el rostro hacia su pecho, como afirmando lo que el menor había dicho sin pudor alguno, nadie podía darle el placer que esa alma le daba, se estaba alimentando lentamente de esta y lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando completamente de su cena, pues estaba siendo única y sabía podría repetírsela cuantas veces deseara.

Los dedos largos y firmes del mayor, ahora descubiertos de guantes, se deslizaron entre los muslos, metiéndose entre la piel junta que ocultaba aquel pasaje que el tanto deseaba ahora, pues sería solo suyo, aquel lugar, solo para él, por toda la eternidad.

Ciel pego un respingo, de sorpresa, si bien sabía más o menos lo que había con Sebastian, habían varios puntos que desconocía completamente, como el hecho de lo que continuaba después de acariciar aquellas zonas que él consideraba daban placer y no solo eso, el sabía daban placer, pero por lo demás, era Sebastian quien sabía, por lo cual él prefería ahora, que ya había seducido y tendido al mayordomo a sus pies, recostarse sobre la mullida y fresca superficie cubierta de pasto, esperando paciente a que el mayor hiciera lo que debía y lo supo, pues un dedos se deslizo en el sin mucho problema, lo incomodo no se hizo esperar y es que la sensación era más extraña que placentera, los dígitos se fueron agregando y su entrada ampliando hasta que tres dedos rodaban de lado a lado por allí y por allá en su cuerpo, eran de Sebastian, por ello poco importaba que supuestamente estuvieran aplastando su orgullo, ya lo había admitido ante el mismo, pertenecía a aquel demonio tanto como este le pertenecía y era un hecho, bajo cualquier ley o juramento, sobre el cielo, bajo el cielo, en la Tierra, en el infierno.

-Joven amo…-susurro el mayor, acercándose a aquel rostro ahora complacido, por los toques del mayor y por el mismo estar provocando muecas placenteras en el usual seco y pulido rostro demoniaco, que ahora se mostraba empapado en sudor, su mano viajaba lentamente por el erecto pene de su sirviente desde hacía ya minutos y lo cierto es que aunque fuera lento, provocaba placer desbordante en el mayor que ya llevaba mucho jadeando por aquella caricia-es usted perfecto…

El más joven sonrió auténticamente, hermoso perfecto, lejos estaban las noches en las cuales se mostraba triste mientras dormía, como atormentado por una pesadilla, mientras Sebastian estaba junto a él y aseguraba no poder vivir sin él, donde suplicaba a todos aquellos que estaban en el cielo, que lo encerrasen en una jaula interminable, solo a él, donde notaba, que todos estaban en el cielo menos el, donde solo podía lamentarse y no buscaba a final de cuentas el cielo azul que una vez pudo observar, pero al final de cuenta el sabía que todas las personas estaban en el cielo, menos él, atrapado en una jaula llamada libertad, si, todos atrapados en un cielo nocturno y sin estrellas, pero cielo a final de cuentas y como siempre se supo de el mismo, el iba sin poder ver y sin rumbo, iba, simplemente errante, pero ahora ya tenía un rumbo, un acompañante y a final de cuentas, tenía un cielo, si, pues vivía un infierno disfrazado de cielo, aun así estaba conforme, más con aquellos dedos que se perdían en su interior y le generaban un placer que hacía apenas unos segundos había aparecido.

-Sebastian…-suplico con la mirada, suplico por primera vez en su vida por algo, pero no importaba, su orgullo estaba tan bajo frente a aquel demonio como el del mismo nombrado a sus ojos, el conocía los defectos de ambos y su pareja también los conocía ¿Qué más daba entonces? Ya no había nada que ocultar. Sus ojos se cerraron al notar como de su mano era arrebatado aquel miembro y depositado en un sitio que igualmente le pertenecía a su cuerpo, donde el mayor se introdujo lentamente, embistiendo de inmediato, Ciel sintió como sus órganos se apretaban ante aquel movimiento y como un placer un tanto confuso le llenaba, no iba a gemir, no lo había hecho hasta ahora y su compañero tampoco, solo jadeaban y es que era obvio, estaban haciendo un ejercicio un tanto extraño y placentero, pero no comprendía, los gemidos no salían realmente de su boca como se suponía debían hacerlo, creyó que exclamaría complacido contra su voluntad, pero no fue así, a pesar de que recibía el mayor placer posible no gemía, solo jadeaba levemente y se tensaba a medida que las embestidas llegaban, dependiendo de lo profundo, sus suspiros eran largos o cortos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Su miembro se frotaba contra el firme y siempre duro abdomen de su mayordomo, miro el rostro concentrado del mayor, lo cual le complació.

Volvió a tomar el rostro de su sirviente, como tantas veces esa noche y le beso, suave, pausado, generando más placer en ambos que se sentían explotar, rodeándole el cuello cariñoso, tensándose lentamente mientras notaba como su semen subía y se perdía por la punta de su miembro el cual debido a su posición, atrapada entre su vientre y el del mayor, no pudo manchar más allá de lo que hubiera podido, un gemido se le escapo en ese momento, cuando se vino, cuando sintió la semilla del mayor dentro de su cuerpo, cuando los brazos fuertes y que no le pertenecían le rodearon y un jadeo ronco y largo escapo de esa boca que se frotaba insistentemente contra la suya, solo entonces gimió, fue el único, pero fue tan erótico y complacido que valía más que cualquiera, pudo haber gemido todo el tiempo, gritar a su mayordomo por más, pero contra aquella última muestra de placer se hubieran tornado sonidos baratos, lo supo, supo que con ello había deleitado los oídos de su fiel perro y sirviente, estaba siendo tan fuertemente estrechado que lo noto, sonrío, no podía hacer menos, lo había disfrutado, nadie se lo iba a negar, pues solo él podía saber lo que decía de su cuerpo.

El mayor también parecía satisfecho, se había quedado abrasándole por un largo tiempo, quizás horas, en realidad daba igual cuanto tiempo, ambos estaban cómodos y con eso era más que suficiente, el hambre y la desesperación habían desaparecido, ambos estaban como si hubieran comido montañas y montañas de comida, se miraron extrañados, pero sonrieron al otro depositando un beso mutuo, corto, preciso, suficiente, no necesitaban demostrar lujuria en el acto, solo un inconfundible y extraño cariño que no tenía nombre.

-Boo-chan es usted un Dios ¿Sabía?-el de ojos azules soltó unas carcajadas divertidas que sorprendieron y complacieron al demonio como nunca, le vio negar y acariciarle el cabello suavemente, bajando las piernas de su cintura y dejándole que se apartara, observando como a los segundos su propia semilla salía lentamente de la entrada del pequeño.

-No soy un Dios, soy un demonio, al igual que tu-la sensualidad de la escena y de la expresión en el rostro pequeño complació el alma del mayordomo, que aprecio a su amo sentarse y extenderle un brazo-¿Báñame? Quiero ir a dar una vuelta a las tumbas de los chicos…

-Oh, pero ¿No fuimos ayer a eso?-consulto y el de ojos claros le sonrío, dándole a entender que solo cumpliera su orden, la cual acato enseguida, esperando a que el menor hablara una vez ya lo había vestido, al igual que a sí mismo, los dos limpios y como nuevos, complacidos y con su relación claramente afianzada.

-Sí, fuimos ayer a eso, pero quiero llevarles flores hoy también, pero…-el mayordomo le observo determinadamente-que sean diferentes y más hermosas que las habituales, hay que celebrar de algún modo con ellos, lo que a pasado…

-ya veo Boo-chan, entonces deberíamos irnos ya-afirmo, tomando la mano de su amo para llevarle a donde este deseaba, caminando después de un tiempo, con muchos ramos en las manos entre un largo y abandonado campo verde y silencioso, donde muchas tumbas reposaban casi olvidadas en la paz que el abandono les brindaba, donde ya casi nadie venia a visitar a sus muertos, pues no los recordaban, pues nunca les conocieron y entonces ya no había interés en nadie de aquellos, pero su recuerdo seguía vivo, ellos seguían vivos dentro de los recuerdos de los dos que vagaban lentamente en dirección hacia su destino que eran las tumbas de aquellos que quisieron, se encontraron con tres sujetos, frente a las tumbas de todos aquellos fallecidos que conocieron y formaron parte de una historia interesante, la más interesante y extraña del mundo.

-Sebas-chan, Ciel Phantomhive, que sorpresa verlos-un pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre la tumba correspondiente a Elizabeth, junto con el albino a su lado y William en frente, sentado en la tumba de Meirin, todos con una taza en la mano la cual humeaba elegantemente, una pequeña mesa con aproximadamente 8 tazas de té descansaba entre la tumba de la rubia y la de la francotiradora, el conde sonrió y Grell le sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, un tanto retorcida, pero hermosa a su manera.

-Conde Phantomhive, ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos vagando por el mundo humano-esa fue la agraciaba voz del albino, y bebía de su elegante taza con tranquilidad que abrumaba, aun así estaba bien.

-Al contrario, siempre pasamos por aquí, pero ustedes nunca están, esa es la diferencia-hablo Sebastian y el Conde demoniaco sonrío levemente, acomodando las flores en las tumbas, retirando las anteriores, llevándolas a pocos pasos, donde habían basureros llenos de tallos y flores marchitas, donde ninguna simulaba a su corazón que a pesar de estar marchito era hermoso como una flor recién cortada y espléndidamente cuidada.

-Oh, es que hoy es una fecha muy importante para los muertos y no encontramos nada mejor que disfrutar con los muertos participantes de la tragedia de la casa Phantomhive, jijiji-nuevamente hablo el que ocultaba sus ojos tras esa enorme cantidad de cabello albino y desordenado, cubriéndose la boca mientras reía mostrando sus largas uñas negras y movía los hombros de arriba abajo en cada silaba correspondiente a su risa.

-La historia de la casa Phantomhive es conocida mundialmente ahora, pero todos piensan que nunca ocurrió y es solo fantasía, es curioso, si solo supieran que aquí están todos ustedes-agrego Grell con una divertida sonrisa, alzando un poco los hombros en una muestra de despreocupación.

-¿Por qué hay más tazas en la mesa?-Consulto Ciel, notando como se le hacia un lugar de inmediato en la mesa y a Sebastian igualmente se le hizo un sitio al lado del conde, ambos tomaron asiento, invitados por los Shinigamis, se miraron, el conde como el mayordomo ambos estaban por primera vez en la misma mesa, como nunca antes visto.

-Eso es obvio, Conde-el albino volvió a hablar-hay tazas para usted y el mayordomo y también para todos los muertos, a la señorita Elizabeth y a Madame Red le gustaban mucho las fiestas de té-este volteo a mirar hacia el cielo, al igual que un pelirrojo que alzaba los hombros levemente.

-Los muertos son los únicos que no pueden hacerte daño-susurro este ultimo nombrado mirando al menor y a su mayordomo-y pues, al parecer, la atadura que había de una oscuridad a otra se ah hecho más amena ¿no?

-Grell Suttcliff, mantén la compostura no…-no puedo terminar el de más serio de ojos verdes, pues pudo ver como Ciel Phantomhive negó levemente y alzo la mirada, recibiendo con una mano el té que Sebastian le tendía y notando como este igualmente se servía.

-Vinimos a visitar a nuestros amigos-el conde hablo con suavidad-y si, venían a visitar a sus amigos, Agni una vez lo dijo y para qué negarlo, aun después de la muerte misma el aseguraba que aun lo eran, cerró los ojos tranquilo, sacado una sonrisa de su mayordomo-Está bien si el lazo se ha hecho más llevadero, no hay nada más perturbador a veces, que estar…-el menor suspiro levemente y miro a su compañero de casi toda la vida el cual sonrió.

-Atado a otra oscuridad, Boo-chan…

Fin…


End file.
